The present invention relates to a display driver, an electro-optical device, and a method of controlling a display driver.
A liquid-crystal panel (generally speaking: a display panel; more generally speaking: a electro-optical device) is used as a display section of an electronic appliance such as a mobile phone, with the intention of making the electronic appliance lighter, smaller, and more energy efficient. Such a liquid-crystal panel is controlled by a display controller that executes display control after receiving instructions from a host (CPU) that imposes control over the electronic appliance.